THe Migty Or So They Thought
by crisis-called-cavanaugh
Summary: THe only life that hurts is life spent being betrayed. You will be forgiven. Twist.


Hi! I'm Lily, Sarafan101's sister. So, this is my first fan fiction and it may sound like Lindsey's because, well, we write similar. So here it is, and I figure why not? Besides the fact that I'm confused just saying this. BTW: The song is Stained Glass Masquerade by Casting Crowns. I changed like two words so it fits the situation. So, here goes... 

Keely and Phil

Phil's POV

(Is there anyone that fails)  
I kept thinking to myself 'Can I really succeed in the future thing? Only Keely knows, will she tell?'

(Is there anyone that falls)  
'Has anyone been stuck in the past and told the truth? What happened?' With these things in mind during English class I felt so small, so helpless(Am I the only one in school today feelin so small.  
('Cause when I take a look around)  
All the people in my English class don't have drastic secrets like I do. (Everybody seems so strong) They all sit tall, or slouch, but either way, they sit with dignity. But I don't. I don't sit tall with dignity. I sit, feeling so small, uncomfortable, uncomfortable with the whole 'I'm from the future and I'm living here because my dad doesn't know how to fix a time machine' thing.

(I know they'll soon discover)  
They'll know sometime, why not now? Why now? I can never agree with myself, I can never decide exactly what to do, I always chicken out. (That I don't belong) I'm not supposed to be here. They've gotta know. Maybe not.

Ok, this is what's going through his or her mind while doing his/her job.

I get out of English, relieved. Now on to Study Hall, with Keely. (So I tuck it all away, like everything's okay) Keely can't know my insecurities, how my future life is depending on this moment, this lifetime. (If I make them all believe it, maybe I'll believe it too) If I pretend, smile, be joyous, maybe she'll not know, but maybe she already does. (So, with a painted grin, I play the part again) I put on my best lopsided grin, my trademark, and pretend it's all ok.

"You ready" she asks me.

"Yep, camera's in the A/V room" I respond.

(So everyone will see me the way that I see them) Maybe, just maybe, if I play this right, she'll forget that I'm from the future.

As we walk to the broadcast lab (are we happy plastic people) 'Being in this time, not that it's much different than 2121, but we just seem like we're all just dolls, hidden secrets the insides, not so pretty with an outer cover, a pretty one if you buy a good doll that is. One that others will like. (under shiny plastic steeples)We just live life under the roof we have, not the best possible. Some how, dark pasts make you more popular. Or just different. I don't want to be a doll, I want to be real, a human, with living flesh. We were now in the broadcast lab. Keely at the reporters chair. I was behind the camera, not paying attention.(With walls around our weakness) We just sit there, creating an interesting life for ourselves. It doesn't get too real, for fear of disaster. Torment. As she sits there, recording a demo for tomorrow's news, a wide grin is evident in her cheeks. That smile, I love it. A smile and a friend is a good mix, usually. (and smiles to hide our pain)

She wouldn't be smiling right now if she wasn't on camera. She would be happy, but not smiling, even she's not that preppy. Now, I don't know much about Keely's parents, so, I know Mandy but not her father She doesn't know her father, why would she? (But if the invitation's open)I could tell all, the camera is right there, the news cast, now, me, I'm hereor so you think, wow, that came out of nowhere.

(To every heart that has been broken)Maybe I could get smiles,. Maybe they'd shun me and my friends. I can't have them shunning Keely. I really don't like confusing myself. (Maybe then we close the curtain on our stained glass masquerade) If I do maybe I'll release the load of bad thoughts, the 'what if's' but what if it doesn't?

Keely's POV

(Is there anyone who's been there) While I talk Phil records, while he records he thinks. I know. While he thinks, I think too. Does anybody know the situation I'm in? Do they, honestly? (Are there any hands to raise) Are they in this year, 2005? (Am I the only one who hasn't)Did they rat the other out? Being in a hard situation is just that, hard. But I can last. I hope Phil can, we're not worry free teenagers on some other Disney Channel show ok, that was horribly stupid but I had to add that.

(Traded in the friendship for the stage?) Will I stay true to Phil ok, now it sounds like they're married, 'will I stay true to Phil'? next time on Lily's story: Author confused by stupid comments brother refers to as 'witty' I hope so. You've gotta love him. Although not much else is going on besides the newscast I can tell we're thinking similar thoughts. No need for words.

(every performance is convincing)We hide these things every day. Anything, we hide absolutely anything. Especially the 'real' Phil Diffy. It works pretty well too. (And we know every line by heart) We know everything. Every line, every excuse, everything, by heart.

(Only when no one is watching) But when we're finally free, alone, we are ok. Two friends by each other, forever. That's when we can let go that's meaning when they are alone, clearing that up. We can be free. Talk about anything. His future problem. Absolutely. Anything.

(But would it set me free) As Phil stood there he looked restricted, like he had a secret. A secret he wouldn't dare reveal. (if I dared to let you see) Believe it or not, I have secrets too. Like my dad, nobody knows about him. (The truth behind the person) This is a high school I may be hyper and ditzy but I have my truths and lies. (that you imagine me to be) Being different isn't all it is cracked up to be. It is actually quite hard. (Would your arms be open) I wonder if I told Phil my secret if he would believe me. Accept it. ( Or would you walk away) Maybe he'd forget me, maybe he'd abandon our friendship. Everything it is. Everything it could be. (Would our friendship be enough) Would he listen? (Be enough to make you stay) I hope you'll believe and accept, Phil.

(Are we happy plastic people) Does everybody do this? Does everybody have some sort of drastic secret? Tia and her bellybutton ring. Phil, well Phil's secret is obvious. Mine, well, mine is interesting. (Under shiny plastic steeples) Making everything better. Holding onto the falseness that we call truth. (With walls around our weakness) With our secrets hidden away like precious jewels in a safe, locked away for only ourselves to see.

(And smiles to hide our pain) As I finished up the news I pulled my smile into a regular face, no frown, no smile. We put the A/V equipment back silently. "What's wrong Keels? You've been quieter lately." he asked me.

Mumbling, I replied, "friend troubles" and luckily he couldn't hear me, well very well at least.

"Boyfriend troubles? You don't even have a boyfriend." (But if the invitation's open)

"I have a friend boy. Oh, when was the last time I had a boyfriend?" I asked my self, honestly trying to recall.

"Owen...boyfriend? Owen's your boyfriend?" jealousy lingered in his voice. "will you go out with me?" he asked suddenly, knowing I was single.

"I can't" I told him (To every heart that has been broken) "I need t tell you my secret first."

"What is it?" he asked, eager.

"I can't tell you yet. I guess,... I guess I don't trust myself enough to tell you." I told him. I was right, I didn't trust myself enough to tell him. He deserved to know though. He looked away. For some reason, I saw Phil smile. He had an idea.

"Why're you smiling?" I asked. After a moment he said "I'll help" He smiled confidently. Friend boy to the rescue. (Maybe then we close the curtain on our stained glass masquerade) 'It's getting better' I thought.

Phil's POV

Whether we're small plastic people or people being controlled constantly by the past and the future I'm meant to help Keely. (Are we happy plastic people) Maybe we aren't as different as we think century wise.

(Under shiny plastic steeples) I told Keely that it doesn't matter what century we're from. It is different, I mean we grew up with different technology that influenced us yet, we're still the same. (With walls around our weakness)I thought that she didn't trust me. Not herself like she said. (And smiles to hide our pain)I didn't know how honest she was. If she had any doubt in trusting me because I'm from the future, she doesn't now.

(But if the invitation's open) I went to meet with her after school at the park, 2 ice creams in hand. When she arrived I smiled and handed her the vanilla cone. We sat on a bench and I opened the conversation with "So, why can't you trust yourself?" hoping to get an answer I knew I wasn't going to receive.

(to every heart that has been broken) "It's my family." she almost cried. She looked down in shame.

(Maybe then we close the curtain on our stained glass masquerade)She looked back up, her ice cream dripping. Tears were in her eyes when she said "We're moving" My mouth dropped. If it could drop lower after she said the following, it did. "I'm from 2119, we're going back"

END

Yeah, that's it. That would still make her the same age as Phil but she was stuck in 2002 or so. It was either that song or a really sad song. Well there it is, my first fanfic. Now I just have to convince (EASY) Lindsey to update her story. Tell me bout this. Maybe I'll continue but it seems more one-shot material. SY, Lily aka crisiscalledcavanaugh


End file.
